Yamato's Love Returns
by botskey
Summary: "Do you think he'll be happy to see me?" I asked. "It's been six years, I think it's time." Kakashi said, "He'll be speechless." I could only hope that he still felt the same way. Yamato/Tenzō x Oc one shot.


**It's fun to play in the world that Masashi Kishimoto has created and he gets the credit. I do not own any characters but the OC. Thanks for taking a peak at what I have been working on. This is a Yamato/Tenzō x Oc one shot.**

* * *

><p><em>Yamato's love returns<em>

"Are you sure that it's okay that I do this?" I asked, looking at the blonde woman in front of me.

She put the scroll down and glared at me.

"If it wasn't alright, I wouldn't allow it." she growled. "He's a good man and you both deserve to be happy, Soka. Go and give it a try. I could always send you both on a mission together from time to time."

I blushed at the thought of being around him again.

"I know how much you two care of each other. You both have practically grown up together, more so when you joined the ANBU. Besides, if it wasn't meant to be, you'll know." she continued. "Now go home and change. And for goodness sake, go and find the man!"

"Thank you milady." I said with a bow as she smiled at me. I left in a flurry of white petals.

"Yamato, I hope that you're ready for what's going to happen." The blonde chuckled.

* * *

><p>I got back to my apartment and headed back to my room to change in to my regular outfit. I took off all of my ANBU apparel and put them away in the cedar chest at the end of my bed. I tucked my purple and white cat mask in a black bag and added it to the chest. I put on a mesh shirt that came down to my elbows and pull on a tan short sleeve shirt over it. I put on a black pair of shorts with a tan skirt over it. I walked over to my dresser and looked in the mirror. I pulled my auburn hair up into a high ponytail and tied it with a white ribbon. I grabbed my white forehead protector and tied it on. My bangs partly cover it. I looked into the mirror again and sighed. This was to be a special day. I went to my closet and pulled out my pink qipao and changed into that instead.<p>

I strapped my tantō to my right leg. I went to my jewelry box and pulled out a rose gold chain with a ring on it. I pulled the ring off before I put on the necklace. I looked at the ring and smiled. It was a ring made out of maple wood with the engraving T+K. I just hope that he remembers when he sees me wearing it. I always had it on the necklace when I wore my gloves while out on missions. It was like a good luck charm to me. I sighed again as I put the ring on my ring finger on my right hand.

I grabbed my masquerade mask. It was a simple small ivory mask that only covered the top part of the face and stopped at the top of the cheeks. It had silver glitter around the eyeholes. I thought it would be fun to mess with him.

* * *

><p>I headed out to the training area that I knew he would be at. I saw Kakashi sitting on one of the pillars as he watched Yamato work with the team. I put on the mask and quietly approached him.<p>

"Do you think he'll be glad to see me, Kashi?" I whispered in his ear. He sat up straight and turned around.

"I'm sure he'll be speechless, Kiyo. Haven't you two been in love with each other, but not really confessed to each other?" he asked as he hugged me.

"It's not like all communications has to be spoken anyway. It can be a look, a touch, writing, or just being near each other." I sighed.

"I know what you mean. It is amusing to see how careful you two were, when you pass each other in the hallways or on missions." he reflected. "You're still wearing the ring."

"I see that my best friend knows me so well." I grinned as I sat on the pillar next to him. "The ring means so much to me, as much as the man who gave it to me."

"It's been six years. I think it's time and obviously Tsunade agrees." he said, "It's good to see your blue eyes smiling again."

"Do you think he knows I'm here?" I asked with a nervous grin.

"Not yet, but you could do a couple different things to get his attention." he said thoughtfully. I could tell he was grinning. "Whistle, laugh or the usual, interfere with the lesson by grabbing him."

I laughed at this and that got Yamato's attention. He turned with big eyes and slowly smiled when he realized that I was there. Next thing I knew, he was in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. His lips were gentle. I think I melted in his arms.

"Tenzō," I whispered as we pulled apart. He gently pulled off my mask and kissed me again. When we pulled away, he took my hands in his.

"I've been waiting to do that for a long time. You look beautiful. Kiyo, it's on the wrong hand." he said softly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would know if it was on the wrong hand." I said sternly, eyeing the gentleness in his face.

"Since you're here, that means we can." he said as he took the ring off of my right hand and put it on my left. It was my turn to look at him with huge eyes. "Before you ask, my answer is yes."

I almost started to cry. I leaned into him as he held me.

"Yamato! Are we done practicing?" yelled a blonde boy.

"I'll take care of this." Kakashi said. "You two have some catching up to do."

He waved us off and headed to the group training. "Naruto, try again."

I looked at Tenzō as he took my hand and led me away from the training grounds. We headed back to his place. It's been so long since I held his hand in mine as I ran my thumb over the back of his hand. He lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine.

* * *

><p>'<em>When you kiss me'<em>

'_I know you miss me'_

'_And when you're with me'_

'_The world just goes away'_

'_The way you hold me'_

'_The way you show me'_

'_That you adore me'_

'_When you kiss me'_

* * *

><p>His home was cozy as always. I unstrapped my tantō and took my forehead protector off and set them on the table. After I kicked off my shoes, I walked over to the fireplace. I smiled at some of the pictures on the mantle. Tenzō came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.<p>

"This one is one of my favorites."

He pointed to the one of him leaning against a tree and I had my head resting on his lap and my mask resting on top of my head. We were both sleeping.

"I still like this one."

I pointed to the one of Tenzō and I walking together and our hands were barely touching.

"I'm surprised that you still have this one."

I pointed to one where he carried me in his arms. It looked like I was sleeping.

"I like it. Even though you were unconscious and hurt from the mission we went on. I was glad that I gave you the ring before we left on that mission."

Before we left for that mission, I had put the ring on my necklace, hoping to give us luck. I completely forgot that he put one of his tracking seeds in the ring. He was able to find me after I was injured. I shivered a little and he pulled me closer. I set my masquerade mask next to his on the mantle. His mask was like mine, except it was an auburn color with black glitter around the eyeholes.

"I remember when we got those. We were tired of wearing our abnu mask all of the time, but we had to wear some type of mask though."

I giggled at that memory. We almost gave Kakashi a heart attack on a mission. We went to take our masks off and he was about to scold us until he saw that we had another under it. I told him that the smaller ones made it easier to eat food.

"What do we do now?" I asked him as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"That's not what…"

I was cut off as he kissed me. He pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. When we pulled apart, I realized that I was in his lap. I could feel my cheeks burn as I rested my head on his chest. He pulled the ribbon from my hair. After it fell, he ran his fingers through my hair. He knew it was one of the things I liked.

"I know. I'm just happy that you're back with me. I would worry when you would go on missions with someone else. I would laugh when I hear that you didn't have a scratch on you, but your teammate did. I was surprised that you didn't have an interest in any guy, but me. I loved how you flirted with me when we would pass each other in the hall or the glances we would give each other when we were on missions together." He whispered.

"I like how you would let me get close, even when I was nervous and thought I was getting too close. The picture of the two of us sleeping under the tree, reminds me how happy I felt with you. Kakashi would get weirded out because we didn't have to say much to each other, but we _knew_ what the other was thinking." he continued as I rubbed circles in his chest.

"Or how protective you became of me. It would freak some of the guys out, while others were amused. Seriously, how many other female medic anbu are there? Not many. When you gave me the ring, I thought you were going to ask me then. The look you gave me said otherwise. I wore it every day. I thought about you more after they stopped assigning us together. I realized that I _wanted_ to be with you." I said softly.

"I don't like being away from you. At times, I would wish that when I woke up in the morning, you would be there next to me. I was floored when Tsunade called me in and told me that we could." I went on. "She did tell me to find you."

"You know, we could do some thing about you wanting to wake up next to me." he teased. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right…" I scoffed.

I squealed as he picked me up and carried me off to his room. He set me gently on the bed and crawled next to me, pulling me close to him. He left a trail of kisses from the bottom of my ear, along my neck to the edge of my shoulder.

"Tenzō…"

I heard him chuckled against my skin as he came back up and kissed my lips.

"Kiyo, I have missed you."

"We get to have the rest of our lives together now."

"I think that it's about time that we are bound to each other."

"Tenzō, you make it sound like it wasn't going to happen."

"At times it seemed like it."

"We could make up for loss time."

"Don't worry, we will."

I woke up the next morning with Tenzō sleeping next to me. I smiled as I curled next to him. I was happy that we would finally able to get married and that we didn't have to hide anything anymore.

* * *

><p>I wrote this while I was listening to 'When you kiss me' by Shania Twain. It was a nice break from working on my other stories. :)<p>

I did write a prequel to this one, after this was published. Check it out if you haven't yet.

Please review.


End file.
